Total Drama Chaos
Total Drama Chaos is the first season in my Total Drama... series. It will feature 16 contestants compete for the grand prize of $1,000,000. Contestants #Boomer #Clair #Dana #Dawson #Eliza #Ellen #Hatcher #Jenika #Joe #Kaitlyn #Lucy #Michael #Paul #Teresa #Todd #Wallace Teams 'Sky High Hawks' #Boomer #Dana #Eliza #Ellen #Hatcher #Lucy #Paul #Wallace 'Raging Raccoons' #Clair #Dawson #Jenika #Joe #Kaitlyn #Michael #Teresa #Todd Chapters A Whole New Competiton It's bright and early and Koops turned on a camera and announced, "Hello, people watching me, I'm Koops and this is Season One of my new reality show. The producers and I managed to trick 16 teenagers into coming here, Camp Tajonto, a crappy summer camp where they will be staying at for the next 18 days. They need to survive the challenges, the disgusting camp food, and most importantly, each other. Their fates will be decided at our hangar ceremony where all but one contestant will recieve a marshmallow. That contestant must immediately walk down the Airstrip of Shame and get on the Losercopter and leave Camp Tajonto for good. In the end, only one will remain standing to win the grand prize of one million dollars. 18 days, 16 contestants, 1 winner, this is Total...Drama...CHAOS!!!" (Theme song plays) "Welcome back," Koops says to the viewers, "Now let's meet our 16 contestants who we tricked into coming here." Boomer was the first contestant to arrive to the camp. "Hello, Boomer," Koops said to him. Boomer ran up and unintentionally strangled Koops. "I love this place so much!!!" Boomer screamed. Koops said, as he gasped for air, "That's great, can you let me go now?" The second contestant to arrive was Clair. "Clair, what's up?" Koops asked her. "What's up," Clair asked Koops, "The wildlife, it's so damp and smelly; if you have pets they can pass out from this environment." "Sure, I'll keep that in mind," Koops said to Clair. Koops rolled his eyes to what he heard from Clair. The third contestant to arrive was Dawson. "Hey, Dawson, what's up?" Koops asked him, as he walked and cried towards the end of the dock. "I want to go home!!!" Dawson shouted, crying. "That's great, Dawson, but you can't go home unless you're eliminated," Koops told Dawson. "DAWW!!!" Dawson shouted. Eliza was the fourth contestant to arrive to the camp. "Hey, Eliza, what's going on?" Koops asked her. Eliza was too bust texting, she didn't bother answering Koops. "Hey, Eliza, why is your head bald?" Clair asked her. "My what?" Eliza annoyingly asked her. "Did you know that intellectual activity or psychological problems can cause baldness?" Clair informed Eliza. "Nerd," Eliza told Clair. "Did you know that nerds are usually more successful than bullies?" Clair informed everybody. They all shouted, "We don't care!!!" "Speaking of bullies, here comes Todd," Koops said, as Todd was the fifth contestant to arrive to the camp. "Yo Koops, what up?" Todd asked Koops as they high-fived each other. "Just getting ready for Season One to begin," Koops told him. "Cool," Todd said to him. The sixth contestant to arrive was Lucy. "Hello, everyone, I'm so excited to be here!" Lucy shouted. "Hey, Lucy, welcome to Camp Tajonto," Koops told her. "This is so awesome, Koops," Lucy said to him, as she walked towards the other five contestants. "She reminds of me of someone I knew back on another season," Koops thought to himself. The seventh contestant to arrive was Hatcher. Hatcher walked towards Koops, completely naked. "Um, Hatcher, can you put some clothes on?" Koops asked Hatcher. "I would, if I wanted to," Hatcher told him, as he walked towards the other six contestants. "I'll have the doctors take a look at him if he ever does that again," Koops thought to himself. "So boys and girls, are you a little psyched out?" Hatcher asked them. "More like really psyched out," Lucy replied. "Why are we looking at Hatcher so awkwardly?" Eliza asked everybody. "They like me flattered, that's what," Hatcher told Eliza. "Gross," Eliza said to him. "Your loss, sweetheart," Hatcher told her. The eighth contestant to arrive was Teresa. "Hello, Koops, cool place," Teresa said to the host. "Thanks, Teresa, go stand by the other seven contestants," Koops told Teresa, "Just don't stand closest to Hatcher." "I heard that!" Hatcher shouted. "I think you were supposed to hear that," Teresa told Hatcher. "Whatever, little gorgeous gal!" Hatcher shouted to Teresa. Wallace was the ninth contestant to arrive to the camp. "Well if it isn't Wallace?" Koops rhetorically asked. "Hey Koops, getting ready for yo' big show to begin?" Wallace asked Koops. "Sure am," Koops replied. "That's vanilly dilly!" Wallace shouted. "Vanilly Dilly?" Boomer asked. "That's my catchphrase," Wallace told Boomer. "Oh, okay, then mine can be Boomerific!" Boomer shouted. "That's wonderful, Boomer," Lucy said to him. "While their talking about annoying catchphrases, let's welcome our tenth contestant to arrive, Ellen," Koops said, as Ellen walked towards him. "Hey Ellen," Koops welcomed her. "I imagined this as a great summer experience," Ellen said. "Oh it will be, Ellen, it will be," Koops said to her. "I'll imagine that," Ellen said back to Koops. Joe was the eleventh contestant to arrive to the camp. "Joe," Koops said, as Joe simply walked past him and walked towards the other ten contestants without acknowledging them. "Hey, little boy, how are you doing?" Lucy asked him excited. Joe solemnly said to Lucy, "I'm doing fine, just fine." "I guess he's psyched out by my 'rather unique personality', am I right?" Hatcher asked Joe. "Talk about your personality again and I'll make sure you get some clothes on, you fatass!" Joe shouted to Hatcher. "Okay, okay, sorry!" Hatcher shouted. "The twelvth contestant to arrive is Dana," Koops said, as Dana walked towards Koops. "Oh my God, this is like so awesome, yo!" Dana shouted. "Oh my God, was this girl dropped on her head?" Joe asked himself. "I like totally heard that like seriously, yo!" Dana shouted. "Can someone get this girl away from me, before I kill her?" Joe asked annoyed. "The thirteenth contestant to arrive is Michael," Koops said, as Michael walked towards Koops. "Hi, Koops, how's it going?" Michael politely asked Koops. "Doing good, Michael," Koops replied. "That's nice," Michael said. Joe muttered to himself, "This guy is going to be tough to beat." Kaitlyn was the fourteenth contestant to arrive to the camp. "Hello, Koops, nice place," Kaitlyn said to the host. "Thanks, Kaitlyn, we're almost ready to start, just two more contestants to introduce," Koops told Kaitlyn. "Coolio!" Kaitlyn shouted excited. Paul was the fifteenth contestant to arrive to the camp. "Well, Koops, you outdid yourself, this place is wonderful!" Paul shouted. "Really, Paul?" Koops asked. "No, it's a dump," Paul said annoyed. "You didn't have to say it that way," Koops said. The sixteenth and final contestant to arrive was Jenika. "Hello, Koops, it's a big honor meeting you," Jenika said, shaking Koops' hand. "Yeah, thanks," Koops responded. "Just walk towards the other and I'll tell you everything you need to know," Koops said to Jenika. After getting settled, Koops tells them about Total Drama Chaos. "Welcome to Camp Tajonto, which will be your home for the next 18 days. These 16 people your all sitting next to will be your teammates, your competition, your enemies, or even your friends. The person who remains on Total Drama Chaos longer than the other 15 of you will win one million dollars," Koops announced. "Well then you just give me the money right now, because I already know I'm the winner," Hatcher said with a cocky look on his face. "Hatcher, we didn't even pick teams yet, so save the cockiness until then, okay?" Koops asked Hatcher annoyed. "Will do, my good man!" Hatcher shouted. "Now it is time to pick teams, when I call your name, go stand on the dark yellow mat," Koops announced, "Boomer, Dana, Eliza, Ellen, Hatcher, Lucy, Paul, and Wallace; you guys are known as the Sky High Hawks!!!" "Wow, that's the best team name you can think of?" Paul asked. "Actually, the producers thought of the names, so don't look at me, wise guy," Koops replied. "Now this time if I call your name, go stand on the black mat," Koops announced, "Clair, Dawson, Jenika, Joe, Kaitlyn, Michael, Teresa, and Todd; you guys are known as the Raging Raccoons!!!" "Lovely," Joe said sarcastically. "Don't be such a downer, Joe," Michael said to Joe. "Yes, father!" Joe shouted. "There will also be two cabins, the dark yellow cabin is for the Hawks and the black cabin is for the Raccoons," Koops announced, "You can also use that outhouse as a confessional, just in case you want to get something off your chest." Joe: I'm going to make this game a living hell for everybody, but I feel like laying low for today, but by tomorrow, I'll put the first step of my plan into action. Hatcher: I know a lot of people hate my streaking, but their going to have to deal with it for 17 more days. Kaitlyn: I don't know why, but something about Michael really gets my heart burning with lovely passion. Meanwhile, in the Hawks cabin. Hatcher: To make sure I needed to stay close to my teammates, I had to create an alliance with at least three other people, but who can I actually trust? "This is the best thing to ever happen to me!" Boomer shouted. "I know right?" Lucy asked, agreeing with Boomer. "I imagine that you two will be having the time of your lives, I suppose," Ellen said. "That's Vanilly Dilly folks, now which bed is Wallace getting?" Wallace asked. "We don't know whose getting what bed to be honest," Eliza said, as she coughed up blood. Paul: I can't believe six years ago, Eliza was deemed 'The Sexiest Woman of the Year', that's a title worth taking away from someone like her. God, her music sucked. "Hey Boomer, Wallace, Lucy; can I have a word with you three?" Hatcher asked them. "Sure," they simultaneously said. They all walked to some place where nobody would hear them. "Look guys, I think we aren't getting along as a group," Hatcher said to them. "I think we are," Lucy said. "But we can get along quite well, am I right?" Hatcher asked them. "I think so," Lucy replied. "So we need to function together or we fail," Hatcher said. "So what are we doing?" Wallace asked. "In my opinion, you're not functioning at all," Hatcher replied. "I'll align with you, Hatcher!" Boomer shouted. "I'll align too!" Lucy shouted. "I guess I'm in too!" Wallace shouted. "Then it's a deal, my friends, we're BAFs!" Hatcher shouted. "What's that?" Lucy asked. "Best Allies Forever," Hatcher replied. They all laughed and high-fived each other, as they celebrated their new alliance. Meanwhile, at the Raccoons cabin. "This is a nice place to live in for 17 more days, do you guys agree?" Teresa asked the other Raccoons. "I don't mind," Michael agreed. "I don't mind either," Kaitlyn agreed. Joe: I'm surrounded by a bunch of morons, but I know it's that kind of attitude that's going to make people hate your guts, so if I need to get my own alliance going, I need to fool people that I'm a kind, gentle, caring person. Which reminds me, my nightmare begins, right now! Teresa: I think the best person I connect to is Joe, he hates this place as much as I do. The only difference is that he openly hates it, while I keep my hatred of this hellhole a secret. If I'm going to win, I'm going to have to align with someone like me, but I'm pretty sure Joe is just as crafty as I am, so I better watch myself. Koops then announced on the louspeaker, "Attention contestants, meet me by the mess hall in one hour for your first challenge!" "This is going to be 18 long days," Joe said to himself. "What will happen to our contestants during their first challenge? Which team will win invincibility? Find out next time on Total...Drama...CHAOS!!!" Koops announced to the viewers. He then signed off and ended the episode. Elimination Table Trivia Category:Koops' Kewl Kollection of Stories